Konoha Basketball
by Dow Fow Wow
Summary: Yokai a transfer student from the country, moves to the city to play basketball. There he enrolls in Konoha High, one of the underdog schools, but with growing talent. Will Yokai be able to help the team get a championship under their belt or will they crash burn?
1. A Short Intro

I like basketball. I admire the players who pour countless hours of blood, sweat, and tears, and apply the gained strength, to basketball. Just like I have. This has also led to my decision to move into the city and transfer to Konoha High, one of seven schools. They are Konoha, Suna, Oto, Iwa, Kiri, Kumo, and Suki High. The schools all lie in a district that splits up the city of Nartania. The main sport of these schools, you guessed it Basketball.

As I was saying I moved into the Fire district, there I rented an apartment. I lived alone, my parents would send me money from our country home in the middle of nowhere, to pay help me pay my expenses. We were not rich, but we also were not poor. I also got a job at a local grocery store. The pay was okay, but I needed a job if I wanted extra spending money.

In my humble abode it was barren; the only thing worth stealing was my thousand dollar computer. Even though I have been playing Basketball all my life, every weekend I shut myself in and let myself loose in the world of manga, anime, and video games. Yes, I am an Otaku Basketball player.

Also before I forget my name is Yokai. I am five foot six inches, have a slim build. I have grey eyes that sometimes get obscured by my medium length disheveled curly blonde hair. I hate my hair and wish it was straight but due to my parents I am stuck with this curse. That's enough of an intro let's get the story rolling.


	2. Gym Class Rumble

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP SMASH! I lifted my bruised hand from my still intact but silent alarm clock. _Ugh it is morning already._ I rolled out of bed and muttered groggily. I yawn, scratch my head, stand up, walk into the kitchen, of my small apartment, and some pop tarts. Then duck into my bathroom, turning on the shower to let it warm up. Then walk back to my flick on the TV, watch the news, and eat. With a full belly I undress and hop into the shower. After I'm finished I emerged from the bathroom squeaky clean, and dressed in a pair of black shorts and a white t-shirt. I stare at my clock dumb founded 7:50 A.M.

"Shit... I'm going to be late," eyes widening at the realization. I grab my backpack and haul-ass out the door and toward the direction of the school. I arrive through the door at 8:05.

"Piss" I puff out trying to catch my breath. I head to the main office. There the secretary hands me my schedule and asks if I needed any help finding my classes. I shake my head and saunter off to my first hour. Creative writing with Jiriya Sensei.

"Well look who decided to show up," said an old man, with long spiky hair, tied in a ponytail. He wore a baggy red long-sleeved t-shirt, a tan vest over it, loose fitting khakis, and sandals, "Everyone this is the new transfer student. Would you like to introduce yourself," He said stepping off to the side bowing making me the target of everyone's judging eyes. From my vantage the thing that stood out the most was pink hair.

"Hello my name is Yokai, and I came here to play basketball. It is a pleasure to meet all of you."

"Good luck with that, teams already full." Snickered a hooded guy he had dog like eyes and for some reason red triangles painted under his eyes. Some other students muttered agreement.

"I'll make room," I muttered anger boiling. Who does this person think he is?

"Alright that is enough Kiba. If you have enough time to talk why don't you have the time to leave you dog at home," Jiriya interrupted. A white dog popped up from under Kiba's hoodie. Barking. This lead to some laughter. "Anyways take a seat Yokai." I sat down and listened patiently to Jiriya go on and on about character development that before I knew it the bell had rung. My next class chemistry II with Shikaku Sensei. Instead of making me sit through a lecture about rate law, he made me take a test to see what level I was at since I excelled in chem. one. It was easy enough till the end of the test, but I finished. Just as the bell rang.

"Hey Shikamaru show Yokai, where the gym is" Shikaku ordered.

"How troublesome," said a boy with a pineapple head," follow me."

"Ok" I say following. After stopping at my locker to get my gym clothes, then off to the gym.

"Which teacher do you have?" asked Shikamaru.

"Kakashi"

"Good you'll survive the day at least." He informed. Then we arrived. Shikamaru nodded and then walked off. I introduced myself to the class for the third time that day, got a gym locker and changed clothes.

"Today we will be playing Basketball." He said a curious glint showing through the one visible eye the white haired Sensei had. He split the class into two teams. Then pulled me aside, with some other tall fat kid, with huge hands.

"This is Choji, Yokai if you can get passed him today you can join Konoha high Basketball team." Kakashi explained.

"I have to get pass this fat kid." I say jabbing my finger in Choji's direction.

"You really don't want to join do you," Kakashi chuckles his eye smiling. Then I look at Choji he makes the "your dead" slash across his neck aimed at me. Then it is time for the tip off to begin the game.


End file.
